


Perfume Pt. Deux

by darkladyvamp



Series: Perfume [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkladyvamp/pseuds/darkladyvamp
Summary: A continuation of Perfume





	Perfume Pt. Deux

The parties were both your favorite moments and some of the most painful in your life. For the rest of the world, Jumin was happily married to his pretty little wife Sarah so of course she attended the parties with him.

This time, Jumin had managed to sneak you a picture of Sara’s dress a week before, so you worked feverishly with a designer to make a dress that looked as if Sarah had altered hers once she had seen yours. It wasn’t hard, since hers was rather…skimpy. The look on her face when she walked into the ballroom was absolutely priceless.

“Sarah! Jumin! Welcome!” You exclaimed as you walked over and gave a her a huge hug. You then hugged Jumin in a slightly standoffish way. You knew she could smell your perfume, as you had deliberately doused yourself in it. You had also made sure Jumin smelled of it as well.

Behind them was Mr. Han and his new wife Glam. You welcomed them with a wide smile and watched Glam’s calculating face. Let her try and figure you out. You cared little for her, but one thing you had picked up quickly by being the party coordinator for the RFA was how to hide your true feelings. Mr. Han greeted you graciously, as he thought you had done the right thing and stepped aside for his son to marry Sarah.

“I know it’s a little unorthodox, but Jumin and Sarah, I have you sitting with Mr. and Mrs. Han, rather than the RFA. I figured you would prefer that.” You told them.

“Thank you for the consideration.” Jumin said stiffly before Sarah could voice her protest. She had wrongly assumed that once she was married to Jumin, she would be welcomed to the RFA with open arms. Considering the rest of the group loathed her as much as you did, it wasn’t something that would ever happen.

As the group started to walk away, Zen walked up to you. “Ready to go in, my Princess?” He asked. You had to keep from giggling at both Sarah and Jumin’s faces. Sarah was in disbelief that you not only had Jumin but Zen as well. Jumin radiated pure jealousy. He knew nothing was between Zen and you but friendship, but he was jealous that Zen was able to have you on his arm.

Zen led you into the banquet hall and you grinned at how the decorations had turned out. Yoosung’s girlfriend had definitely stepped up to help him and together they had made the place utterly gorgeous. You watched as Sarah took in the glamorous setting and smiled broadly.

“Didn’t Yoosung’s girlfriend do a wonderful job?” You asked her. Although you knew it was petty, you loved pointing out to her that even Yoosung’s girlfriend was included in the planning of the party but that she was excluded. 

By the look on her face, you knew she had taken the hint as you had meant it but was unable to make a fuss with Jumin’s father there. You could feel Glam’s eyes raking over you like spindly fingers, looking for something that she could use against you.

Instead of acknowledging her scathing glare you turned to Zen and patted his arm that was threaded through yours. “Would you like to find our seats now? I believe that Jaehee wanted to introduce the RFA then let the Master of Ceremonies take over.”

“Whatever you think is best, my darling,” Zen murmured, loving putting on a show. He enjoyed riling Jumin, and you just enjoyed being fawned over in public. You were so used to having to hide your affections for Jumin behind closed doors that you had forgotten what it was like to have the world see that someone loved you. 

Moments like this made you wonder what you were doing with Jumin, made you wonder how long you could remain tangled in the web of secrets and lies.

Your smile at Zen felt brittle and he squeezed your hand softly, wordlessly asking if you were alright. You shook your head at him, feeling tears nearing. He instead wrapped his arm around your shoulders and led you to your seat. This was something that you needed to contemplate later. First you had to get through the party.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, join me at zens-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
